Gone P2
by jess299
Summary: After Bella gets some devastating news she falls back into another mans arms and it all seems to fall apart for her. P.S This is the second part to Love Gone. enjoy3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Part 2 of Love Gone aka Gone. So if you haven't read Love Gone p.1 you should definitely read it so this makes sense lol. enjoy and review please!**

PART 2

Chapter 27

Edward and I decided to go to a new place to hike. I suggested going to our meadow because it was always so peaceful but he said we should try a new place, somewhere neither of us has been to yet. It surprised me that he was being so adventurous today. He was usually so careful with me.

Alice and Jasper watched me intensely before we left. They acted like I was going to go mad or something. Even if it made me sad Jake was gone I think I could survive a few weeks with him gone. I just kept Victoria way out of my thoughts and acted as if he was visiting a long lost relative.

" So where are we going?" Edward let me drive for once, probably because he felt bad for me. We had already drove an hour away from Forks.

" Just a little longer. It's a place the wolves like to go to but they gave me permission to go there. It's very rare that they are there."

" I wasn't aware that you were on such good terms with the pack."

" I'm not but a few years back I was wandering around here and they gave me permission to be here when ever I wanted as long as I didn't kill anything. It's technically not on the reservation so it doesn't count as their land."

" Its not?"

" No it's about 12 feet out of the reservations land. Turn right here and then park by the log cabin coming up."

I parked and sat for a minute before I did anything. Edward didn't even make an attempt to talk to me. I sighed after a few minutes and got out.

" Ok where to?"

" Let's just walk in over here. There isn't really a trail but I know where we're going."

" It isn't to long of a hike is it?" I knew he could hear the worry in my voice. I hated hiking, even now. He knew that.

" Don't worry it's about an hour walk." He laughed and then looked at me with his head cocked to the side like he was thinking. I blushed scarlet. He touched my cheek lightly. His cold hands felt good on my burning cheeks. " Do you want to ride on my back? I just ask because I know you're worried about the hike."

" Yeah that would be great actually. I want to hike without the actual hiking." I laughed to myself thinking how stupid I probably sounded.

" Hop on little coward."

" Very funny." It was like old time. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool wind hitting my face. I must have zoned out because when we stopped it surprised me. I opened my eyes just as Edward was lifting me off his back. I guess he remembered that I frequently have a hard time getting off his back without humiliating myself.

" Here we are."

I looked around in awe. It was a huge clearing. Not as symmetrical as our meadow but it was still nice. Huge moss covered trees lined the outside of the clearing. Even though it was fall flowers covered the ground. Instead of the sound of a creek in the background you could hear the ocean hitting the cliffs in La Push. I had to close my mouth, it was so different from our meadow but so similar.

" It's beautiful. How do you manage to find the best spots in the middle of nowhere?"

" Well I have to do something while the rest of the world is sleeping."

" True."

Before I could say anything else we heard a deafening growl from the trees. I had to cover my ears. I held onto Edward's arm afraid that I might fall from the ground vibrating from the growls. I wasn't afraid though because even I knew that it was a member of the pack.

" It's Edward and Bella." I whipped my head in Edward's direction. He had is hands out in front of his meaning he meant no harm. He must be speaking to them.

" It's okay Bella. It's Sam, Jared, and Paul. They thought I was a nomad."

I turned back to the woods to see three wolves walk out of the woods. I smiled and waved. I missed them, I haven't seen much of anyone these past weeks because of the hunt for Victoria. Paul nudged my arm. Despite his hot headedness we had bonded over the past few years. I had a feeling he use to hate me but I know that wasn't the case now. Edward growled under his breath and glared into the woods.

" What's wrong Edward?" He just stared at me. His eyes had no depth to them, just black holes staring at me. Paul walked back to Sam to flank his right side. Edward's cell phone went off in his pocket. The ring tone was Ellie Goulding - Wish I Stayed. Alice. I think he kept her ring tone that because I was the one who put it like that a few weeks ago. He didn't answer it he just kept looking at me.

" Wait!" Sam and Paul ran back into the woods. Edward lifted his head to look into the woods again. Next thing I knew the two wolves walked out of woods in human form.

" I'm sorry Bella." Sam reached for me, I walked over and hugged him. I didn't know what at that moment but I knew things were going to get bad. I knew I would need this hug. My eyes let out tears as I buried my head in Sam's chest even though my head didn't know why.

" I think it's time to go Bella." Edward was by my side in an instant. I could see Sam and Edward having a silent conversation. " He should tell her." I heard him whisper to him, almost to quiet for me to hear.

Edward swung me up on his back in a fluid motion before I could say anything. I kept my eyes open not able to enjoy myself. I could feel the dread sink in. Something happened to either Jake or Leah. I figured it was Leah since Edward said he should tell her. I never really liked Leah but it's not like I hated her.

" I'll drive." Edward said without looking at me.

" Okay." I whispered.

Alice called once more before we got home. I was too deep in thought to ask Edward why he wasn't answering. We made it back to their house in half the time it took to get there. Alice ran out of the house with Jasper walking behind her looking concerned.

" Why weren't you answering the phone Edward? Bella?" She looked back and forth. I didn't understand her questioning eyes looking at me. I just shrugged and walked inside to call Billy.

" What are you doing?" Edward grabbed the phone.

" I'm calling Billy."

" I don't think it's a good idea." He said sternly

" Why I mean I'm sure he's upset about Leah but he'll still tell me what's going on."

" What?"

" I'm sure Leah is all right Edward, if she wasn't I would have heard by now. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

I felt sorry that Leah might be hurt but she would be fine eventually. I just couldn't understand why all three of them looked at me with such concern. I thought through the possibilities before we got here and Jake getting killed was not one of them. He promised me he would come home and if it came down to it I know he would run. I jumped when the phone rang. I ran to get it and away from the room of tense vampires.

" Hello?"

" Bella?" Jake's voice on the other end soothed my fears.

" What's going on Jake? Is Leah hurt?" He paused I sucked in a breath waiting for what happened.

" She's fine." He sounded sad and exhausted.

" So what's wrong?" I gripped the phone harder.

" I'm coming home."

" Did you get her?"

" No."

" Okay?" I felt hot tears spill out of my eyes again. I was worried about Jake.

" I'll see you in a little while. Bye Bella."

" I love you." The phone went dead. He hung up before he could hear that I loved him. I don't know how long I stood there before Alice put her hand on my arm.

" Bella?"

" What's going on Alice? He sounded so dead, like it was a chore to talk to me." She looked back at Edward and then to me again.

" I can see you again."

" I'm right here Alice what do you mean you can see me again?"

" Your future. I don't know why. I saw you with Edward today. You were both riding in the car coming back here."

" So what does that mean?"

" I'm not sure but we'll find out soon. Don't worry."

" Alice. Now." Edward growled from the other room.

" I'll be right back but my visions just disappeared so I'm guessing Jacob is almost here."

I slumped down onto the couch waiting for Jake to walk through the door so I would know what was going on. Before I knew it I heard doors slam out side and two people arguing. From what I could tell it was Jake and Leah.

" Go home Leah. I need to take care of this alone."

" Jake. I want to help you. Please."

" No Leah go home for this. It wouldn't be right. Think of Bella."

" Fine. I'll see you later."

I ran out the door to greet Jake but what I saw surprised me. Jake and Leah hugging. I backed into the house and hit my head. They both looked at me guiltily. I was under the impression that they didn't like each other. I guess I had missed a lot.

" Bella." Jake walked over to me and grabbed me up in the biggest hug. I watched Leah walk into the woods. Probably to phase and go home. I breathed in Jake.

" Jake what's wrong? Alice said she can see my future again. I don't get it."

" let's go sit. Are the rest home?"

" If you mean Alice, Edward, and Jasper, no they aren't they stepped out for a minute."

" Good it will make this easier. I heard you guys ran into Sam so he already knows what's going on."

It was just like Edward to hide things from me, but if it has to do with Jake then he was probably just being polite.

" I thought you weren't close with Leah?" He winced and knelt in front of me.

" Just listen." He said grabbing my hands in his. " Me and Leah are a lot closer now. Bella I never wanted this and I'm sorry I'm breaking the promise I made you."

" I don't understand."

" Leah and I...I don't know how to say this." His brows furrowed.

" Just spit it out."

" We can't get married anymore." He waited a moment before he looked up at me.

" W-What? Why?"

" Don't make this harder on me Bella."

" Harder on you? What about me! Tell me what the hell is going on."

" I...I imprinted on Leah." He put his head down in shame. I was to stunned to say anything I just let his hands drop from mine and curled my knees up to my head. " Bella? Are you okay?" I could see him blurring around the edges and everything else started to fade. His voice sounded far off like he was talking through glass.

It sounded like a dream but in my mind I knew this was going on in real life while I hid inside myself.

" Get away from her!" I heard a crunch but no sound of fighting back

" Jazz what's wrong with her?"

" She's just really upset, it's how her body is dealing with the pain. Let her be."

" Let her be? You've got to be kidding me!"

" He's right Edward there is nothing we can do about it right now. Carlisle is on his way to take care of her."

" Leave me alone with her so I can be here when she wakes up."

" You wish pup. You did this to her. Werewolves and their stupid customs."

" I knew this was always a possibility but I wasn't certain until her future started to come back. It was irresponsible for you to try and get married with a human when you could imprint at any moment."

" I was in love with her." those words were like a punch to the face by a professional boxer. I willed my mind to shut off completely.

My mind went in and out of conciseness. I could tell someone was always with me. Edward mostly but I know Charlie was here also. He stayed with me most days and held my hand. He even read to me. Wuthering Heights didn't sound very graceful coming from his mouth but I know he meant well. From what I could tell Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were here watching over me.

Jake came by a few times but no one ever let him stay for long. An inevitable fight erupted between Charlie and Jake.

" I don't think you should be here Jake." Charlie said letting go of my hand.

" I came to see if she's alright."

" Does it look like she's alright. This has happened one to many times. I thought maybe she would be happy with you in her life but you put her in this state this time."

" Charlie it's not my fault."

" It's not your fault you broke up with her for another girl? Just leave."

" With all due respect I'm not leaving."

" I think you are."

" Let's all calm down. Jacob I think it would be wise to leave, maybe when she wakes up you can see her. But that's only if I think she'll be okay."

After that I shut my mind off completely until my body was ready to wake me up.

Chapter 28

I heard voices slowly filter into my head.

" Carlisle she's going to wake up soon. Should we call Charlie?"

" Can you get a time?"

" Edward she's going to be fine, and don't let Charlie know yet let's make sure she wants to talk first."

" 10 seconds."

I heard what they were saying and I almost didn't want to wake up but I couldn't help it. My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes. All my vampires were standing close by me, Carlisle and Edward directly in front of me.

" Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle didn't sound like a doctor, he sounded like a father.

" My chest hurts." In truth it really did but I know it was only the pain of my heart breaking. I tried to sit up to see if Jake was here but I got so dizzy I fell right back down on the bed they put me in.

" Try and stay still for a little while, until I make sure everything is in working order." Carlisle smiled.

" I just want to sleep." I could feel my eyes droop like I had taken medicine to put me to sleep. I closed my eyes while Carlisle checked me out. Without opening my eyes I knew he was taking my blood pressure and listening to my heart and lungs.

" Bella I'm ganna need you to open your eyes and follow this light." I did as I was told so I could get this check up over with.

" Your going to be fine Bella." I could hear the double meaning. Your checkup went well and your going to live through this set back. " You were out for quite a while we were getting a little worried there for a minute."

" How long was I out?"

" Two weeks. You went into sort of a mini coma." I had to wrap my head around the fact that I was hiding in my head for two weeks. If my body did this to keep me from going crazy I thanked my lucky stars.

I watched Carlisle get up and call someone. Esme and Alice kneeled next to me to hug and kiss me. I got a simple " Glad your alive" from Rosalie but I wasn't complaining.

" Bella if you don't mind a few of us are going to go hunting. We haven't left you since you went under."

" Oh yeah go ahead. I'm sorry I kept you for so long. But where's Adam?"

" He left about a week ago, he didn't want to go believe me but we already made the arrangements, he's been calling to make sure your alright though." Carlisle said softly.

" Where-"

" He went to the Danli clan first then he is searching for his creator it could be a while before he gets to come back, if he decides to at all. I'm sorry."

" It's fine, he shouldn't be held back on my account."

I watched them all look me over once and then start to slowly leave, except Edward.

" I'll stay." Edward said still at my side. I could tell he had been through a lot the past two weeks.

" You should drink, it's been to long."

" Really go I'll be fine by myself. I can call Charlie."

" I'm staying." We all knew that when Edward made up his mind there wasn't any swaying him so we all backed off. I was actually relieved he was staying with me. I didn't want to be by myself and I knew I couldn't tell Charlie the truth about what happened so it wouldn't satisfy me.

" Will you lay with me?" Edward silently got into bed next to me. The heat was way up in his room so it felt nice to have him next to me. I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes waiting for him to talk.

" I told him not to come here anymore. I know you were looking for him when you awoke."

" Oh."

" He wanted to explain but I couldn't control myself. It almost turned into a fight." I could feel the tears coming. I got his blue button up shirt soaked with tears and he didn't even care. It continued like that for hours. No one was home yet and I was thankful I had time to be alone with Edward. He always made me feel safe. When my sobs turned into silent tears falling he spoke again.

" I'm sorry. For everything. You shouldn't have to go through this. Jacob is irresponsible."

" We were in love he didn't know."

" Yes he did, he just didn't think it would happen to him because he loved you so much."

" Thank you Edward. I love you."

" I love you." I was too in the moment to stop myself. My fingers tangled in his hair and our lips locked. For once he didn't try and stop me. When we use to kiss he was always so careful, but this kiss was anything but. It was urgent and passionate. I Locked my body close to his. Both of our hands roamed over each others bodies.

" Bella." Edward said breathing on my open lips.

" Please." I wanted this to happen. It was vitally important to me in this moment.

" You could get hurt."

" I know you could never do that. I trust you."

"_ I_ don't trust me." I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

" You're making me so happy, for a little while I didn't think I would ever be happy again. You know this is what I've always wanted with you." I tried to be persuasive and I didn't think it would work until Edward groaned and continued to kiss me.

I woke up feeling stiff but nothing hurt to bad. It was oddly very bright out today. Edward had opened the balcony door to let the warmth in. I yawned and stretched to slyly check the damage. I was fine, he was worried about nothing. I cuddled up on Edward's chest when I knew everything was alright.

" Good morning." He sounded happy but not as happy as I thought he would sound.

" Yes it is."

" Stop trying to act happy when you're not."

" Huh?" I was so confused. Yes I was still heart broken over Jake but having Edward there for me helped clog the huge hole up temporarily.

" Look at yourself."

I looked at my naked body confused. I had a few bruises on my arms and stomach but nothing to bad. " It's nothing bad, it was to be expected." Edward grimaced.

" You _knew _you would get hurt?"

" No but I think a little bruising is acceptable. Your really ruining this you know." It was his turn to be confused. " I was blissfully happy and you ruined it by being unhappy."

" I'm sorry. I was blissfully happy too, until I saw what I did to you and the metal frame." He nodded his head to the bed frame. It was metal but it looked like it was mashed up play doe. I'm just glad he took it out on the bed frame instead of me. I was brought back down into reality when I heard a noise down stairs.

" They just got home about a half hour ago. They went all the way to Alaska yesterday. Alice is making you some breakfast. I heard you mumbling about eggs in your sleep so I told her to make you some so I didn't have to leave you."

I don't remember having any dreams about eggs but they sounded really good right now. The man had great timing my stomach rumbled at the thought of food. " Thanks." I laughed. I laid there for a second before I got up to get dressed so I didn't have to be embarrassed when Alice brought food up for me.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

" Come in" I said still laying in bed with Edward.

" Made you some breakfast Bella." She smiled at me and didn't even wince at the bruises. I was curious so I blurted it out. " Alice wait. Didn't you notice the bruises." They both smiled. " I was curious" I shrugged.

" I already saw them in a vision." I cringed at the thought of her watching us make love. " Oh don't worry I didn't see that part but I saw Edward getting really upset so I sent Carlisle to talk to him before he could upset you. I must admit I got a little scared at first but then I realized what they were from."

By now my face was bright red from all the blushing so I just ate while Alice and Edward talked about playing baseball next week. There was a huge storm coming in that would last for hours.

I guess I was the last to know that the doorbell would ring because everyone was there in an instant discussing what they should do. Let him in or kick him out. Tell him she's up or lie to him. I walked into the room peeved they wouldn't just ask me. Did they think I was that fragile, but in the back of my mind I knew the answer to that. _Yes you really are that fragile Bella. _

" doesn't my opinion matter?" I walked in unannounced.

" Of course Bella. Do you think your up to see Jacob?"

" 1 minute." Alice counted down the time till he got to the door. I assumed they could hear how far away since the werewolves made her blind.

" Yes. Alone if you all don't mind" Carlisle nodded and waved everyone out the backdoor.

" Bella?" Emmett poked his head in after everyone left. " We won't be far away. Far enough not to hear what your saying but if you need us just scream, we'll hear."

I was overcome with how much all the Cullen's loved me that I ran into Emmett's arms and hugged him. He laughed but I know he loved me just as much as I loved him.

" Thanks Emmett."

I waited by the door ready to open it when it rang. When it rang I hesitated for a second before I opened it contemplating if I was ready for this. I had to be.

" Bella. You're up? Since when?"

" A day and a half." We both stood there feeling awkward so I walked over to the couch assuming he would follow me. " So why are you here?" I said it with a little more malice then I planned to use.

" I came to see if you were alright. I've been trying everyday, even though it's not like that anymore I still love you as a friend. I care about you Bella."

" I didn't need to hear that Jake. Do you have any idea how hard this is?"

" A little." He said stubbornly. " You did choose Edward over me once."

" Yeah well multiply that times 100, you jerk." I willed myself not to cry, I didn't want to look weak in front of him. Even though I didn't want things to be different they were, I couldn't be vulnerable in front of him anymore.

" I guess I deserved that."

" I think you deserve a little more than being called a jerk Jake."

I Heard a deafening growl outside in the woods. I looked at him in disgust. " You brought _her _here?" I spat at him.

" She wanted to see if you were alright. She isn't a total bitch you know."

" She stole my fiancé I think I would consider her a bitch." I could feel a huge ball of jealousy, sadness, anger, anxiousness, and tenseness build up in my chest. It hurt so bad I had to get out of here. Before though, I had to give Jacob a piece of what he deserved.

" Don't ever come near me again Jacob." I could hear that it hurt him and he got up, almost like he was going to leave but it was only to protest what he had to say.

" I will always try Bella. I love you, like family, we can be friends someday. I'm sure of it." He leaned into hug me but I punched him instead. I learned from the last time I punched him to do it right and in the nose at least. I made it bleed but I didn't think there was a chance I broke it.

Before he could say anything else I high tailed it out of there. I ran for the only place I wanted to be at that moment. My house, with Charlie. I took Edwards Volvo knowing he wouldn't care if I borrowed it. He had another car anyways. If I looked quick enough I could see two wolves running on the side of the woods following me. They weren't Jacob or Leah though, It was Sam and Paul. I knew they were worried about me and just making sure I made it home safe.

I pulled over when I got inside the Forks town limits and wrote on a piece of paper and repeated in my mind so maybe Alice would see it in a vision. I wrote :_ Alice I want to be alone please don't come to see me until I call. I'm at home with Charlie and Sam and Paul are making sure I'm getting there alright. listen to me for just this once. Keep Edward away especially._

I knew he would be the one to want to come see me but I couldn't face him right now. I was just so depressed. So soon after my fiancé tells me he's in love with someone else I go and have sex with Edward. Even though I was single it felt like a betrayal and I shouldn't have done it.

I parked Edward's Volvo next to my truck. I assumed Charlie drove it back here when I was in the coma. I saw Charlie peak through the blinds and at that moment I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life. Charlie opened the door before I got there and he opened his arms almost like he knew what I wanted.

" Shh it's going to be okay." Charlie hushed me in his arms. I didn't even notice I started to sob.

Chapter 29

It had been eight days since I heard from anyone. I'm glad they actually took my advise for once. I was enjoying every minute I spent with Charlie. I really needed him right now. Billy came over a few times, I couldn't really talk to him since Charlie was there but Billy made a point to come over while he was working to make sure I was okay.

" It's not right at all what happened with Jacob and you but I have to support him no matter what. You understand right?"

" Yeah Billy. I would want the same thing if it was the other way around."

" We're still family and I still love you like my own. If you ever need to talk I'm here. I know you can't exactly talk to Charlie about all this."

" That means a lot to me. Thanks."

" I will however make sure they don't flaunt it around town. It wouldn't be fair or reasonable."

" Thanks." We hugged and he was on his way. It really did mean a lot to me and it felt like a weight was lifted off me knowing that I wouldn't have to watch Jacob and Leah together.

Charlie had taken off for the past week to spend time with me but now that he had to go back to work I felt useless and alone. Later on I would call Alice and ask her to hang out but first I wanted to take a nap. I've been so down lately that I just always feel tired.

I jolted awake after having the same dream I had a while ago. I was swollen and all black and blue and my whole body hurt so much. I was alone this time in the woods. It was so cold. I got the worst craving for fried chicken the next second. luckily we had everything to make it. I slowly got out all the ingredients for fried chicken, still stiff from sleeping.

I leaned against the counter watching the chicken fry in the grease. I couldn't help but think about how much i've changed. I haven't been acting like myself lately. I absentmindedly picked at the chicken as it cooled down. Ew. It tasted rancid. I threw the chicken in the sink as I learched forward to puke in the garbage can. I instantly felt better. next time I'll check the expiration date before cooking anything in Charlie's house.

" Bella!" Alice sighed " What took you so long to call me. What's wrong?"

" Nothing why?"

" I just got a flicker that you were upset or sick. I can't tell it was the briefest flicker."

" Well I just threw up, maybe that's what your seeing."

" Oh yeah maybe. I've heard of girls throwing up during their period I guess."

" What do you mean?"

" PMS Bella. I always remember when you have your period because you get real antsy."

I quickly counted on my fingers the days since my last period. I was six days late. Why didn't I notice. The phone dropped to my side as I stood thinking. Can vampires get humans pregnant? " Alice..." I drifted off as I went into my room and looked into my full length mirror.

" Bella! Hello! Why aren't you answering me. I didn't mean anything by it you know." I could hear Alice trying to get my attention on the phone but what I saw in the mirror was what caught my attention. I traced my fingers over my stomach which now was hard and - I couldn't even say it.

" Alice." My voice trembled as I said it. She immediately became serious.

" What's wrong?"

" Alice is it possible-" I heard her gasp on the other end.

" Bella, what's happened?"

" What did you see?" I heard Edward yell for Carlisle in the background. What ever Alice saw so did Edward.

" Edward and Carlisle are coming to get you Bella, it's going to be okay."

" What's going on?" Could this really be possible. I've never really been around pregnant woman but I know the signs and if I was..pregnant - I winced - I wouldn't be showing for months and neither would the morning sickness or cravings I suddenly remembered I've been having.

" I saw your body, It was huge and beaten. You weren't breathing." Alice said whispering. I could imagine her right now. Her eyes far off, dazed and looking into the future. I had a feeling they didn't know why. I twisted to the side looking at my stomach again and again trying to convince myself I wasn't pregnant, that it was impossible.

I ran to the door when I head them knock. Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed my head.

" Thank god your alright. We're not sure what Alice's vision means but we'll find out, until then your staying with us so we can keep you safe."

" I know." They both looked at me with horrified eyes and I had a feeling I looked the same.

" Let's sit down and we can discuss this." Carlisle gestured towards the couch. I glanced at the clock. 4:30 Charlie would be home any minute and we couldn't have this conversation with him around.

" Can we talk at your house. Charlie will be home soon."

" Oh yes, yes. We wouldn't want to worry him if it can be prevented." I grabbed a sweatshirt and a coat. I got the chills and it would be even colder riding on Edward's back.

" It's not very cold out today." Edward eyed all the clothing I was putting on.

" I'm really cold." I left a quick note with Charlie that I was out shopping with Alice and I would call later.

When we got to the Cullen's house everyone was already in the living room. I had a feeling that's how it would be and it made this so much worse to say out loud. Everyone would think I was crazy but I knew it now for sure that I was pregnant. I put my hand on my belly as Carlisle was locking the doors and windows. They were fearing all the wrong things. I felt a nudge on my hand. I gasped and stumbled backwards, I could feel the shock on my face.

" What happened?" Edward ran to my side. I looked down at my stomach with wide eyes. He just looked confused. Edward ushered me down to the couch next to him still distracted by my outburst.

" Okay Bella. You said you know what the vision was?"

I had to try and find my voice to talk. I was so scared. " Y-Yes." I looked down to my stomach and felt a nudge against my hands again. I looked slowly back up at Carlisle and I think everyone got it.

" Bella" Alice laughed " You can't be pregnant if that's what you think is wrong. Your not the Virgin Mary you know." Edward and I looked at each other in the eyes for the first time since I arrived.

" You didn't! Edward you could have hurt her!" Esme said with a hand on her heart.

" I know it's to soon to be feeling any of this but I've been getting morning sickness and cravings. I was even having temperature fluxuations today."

" You could just have a bug, let's think about this." Carlisle said gesturing for everyone to calm down.

" Carlisle. Look at my stomach." I lifted up my shirt to show a bump growing in my abdomen. " I'm six days late and... I felt.."

" Go ahead." he urged

" Something is moving in there." I said putting my head down knowing they would just call me crazy. They all sounded scared, I heard Esme gasped and Alice and Jasper just looked at each other like they were trying to pull both their powers together to come up with a way to answer questions.

I sneaked a peak at Edward and he looked like he was in shock. He didn't move or breath. He had a hard look on his face that didn't sway.

" It's possible Carlisle, I've heard about the vampires that go around and get humans pregnant. It.. doesn't end well." Jasper said his eyes sweeping past me.

" Let's just be calm here. Is it possible that it could be Jacob's child Bella?" Carlisle said seriously

I thought back in the past weeks and I was positive it could not be Jacob's. " There is no possible chance that it's Jacob's." I heard the sadness in my own voice.

Everything happened so fast. " I need supplies. We can't go to the hospital to examine you. I need a week at the most to get everything I need. Emmett, Jasper will you help?"

" Yes" They both stood and said at the same time.

" Alice, Esme, take my license and get plenty of O negative blood, we might need it." Carlisle was divvying off teams to get supplies as soon as possible. " Edward and Rosalie, you stay here and make sure she's all right." Edward wasn't a statue anymore he looked hopeful.

" Don't worry Bella. We're going to get that thing out of you." I kept all emotion off my face but I was so scared. I planned to ask to be alone and look up the myths about humans pregnant with vampire babies.

I spent three hours looking up myths about vampires getting humans pregnant and every one ended in death for the human. The vampire would rip its way out of the womb and then drink their blood before the mother died from blood loss, spinal cord damage, and all the other injuries the birth would cause.

I could feel my body plunge into a state of panic and depression. I had to do something about this, I couldn't wait for them to try and get this thing out. If this thing was a little vampire it wouldn't be easy to kill and they would 9 times out of 10 kill me while trying. In that moment my plan was set in place. I prayed Alice wouldn't know what was going on.

Everyday I got bigger and weaker. My stomach started to develop nasty bruises all over. I could almost feel the thing stretching from not having enough room. Edward talked to Carlisle everyday and they estimated that it grew a few months worth of inches every few days. They tried not to let me hear but I did and I got more scared everyday.

Alice called Charlie from Rhode Island or where ever they were getting blood for my surgery that I knew wouldn't be successful. She told him that I was going on vacation with them to Alaska to see some relatives. I wasn't surprised that Charlie told Alice it was fine. She has a way of getting what ever she wants.

Every time I ate something my body would reject it. I was already worried enough but it didn't make it any better that Edward was twice as worried. He never left my side, until we got a call from Alice.

" Yeah?" Edward answered before the first ring could finish.

" Ok then. I'll deal with it. Bye"

" What's wrong?"

" Alice said she can't see anything anymore. I assume Jacob Black is coming here."

I didn't want to say anything. I knew Edward didn't want Jacob around here just as much as I didn't. I wondered what he could want.

" He's here. I'll only be a moment. Will you be alright?" I looked into his black eyes and knew I had to be strong for him if no one else.

" Yes. I'll scream if I need you." I used all my energy to smile.

**Chapter 30**

**Jacob's POV**

It killed me to leave Bella but I knew that I had to finish things with Victoria and I wouldn't be satisfied unless I could do it myself. I know leading her to believe that the kill was more important than her was wrong but it was easier than letting my emotions come through. I knew every time I left Bella she had nightmares again and I hated the distant look she got in her eyes, sometimes I wondered if she was more unhappy than she led on.

" I love you Bella. Forever."

" I love you Jake, until the day I die."

We could have sat there in each others arms for an hour but it only felt like a few minutes to me.

" Alice Cullen is coming to pick you up. I want you to stay with her until I know I'm following Victoria."

" Okay. Wait! you're leaving now?" Bella grabbed my arm like she was surprised I was leaving.

" Yeah I should have left an hour ago but I wanted a little more time with you. Alice has permission to pick you up here so wait outside, she should be here in like 5 minutes"

" Fine." She said defeated. I left before she could try and convince me to stay.

Leah was already in wolf form in the woods waiting for me. I phased real quick and started to run, leading the way. _Are you okay?_ Leah thought. _Yeah, don't bring it up again. Let's just get this over with. _We ran the trail the others found. We could smell the leech but we couldn't find her. She was playing with us. We ventured out of the trail to see if there was anything else. No such luck. _Let's call it a night. I don't think we're going to find anything right now. We'll sleep and eat in the morning and then start up again. I'll keep patrolling, you sleep. _

I could hear her thoughts revolving around me. I kept it to myself that I heard them. I felt guilty for being the one she fell for, she was just getting over Sam now and she fell for another man she couldn't have. Over the past few weeks I had just tolerated Leah. Now I could feel the respect and adoration filter out for her. She stays so strong despite the fact that she can never have the ones she loves and she's the only girl wolf ever. She's a dead end as she once put it.

_Wow thanks. Idiot. Stay out of my thoughts and I'm sure I'll be fine without you. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry._ I sighed. I didn't want to press it anymore. I fell asleep refusing to look her in the eyes.

_WAKE UP! HELLO. EARTH TO WOLF MAN! _I jumped awake. Leah was standing over me. I jumped to my feet with a growl. _Gees. Calm down I was just trying to wake you up. Yeah right. Did you find anything? Nada. I say we go get some real food and then figure things out from there. Sam phased while you were sleeping he said we'll meet up with him after we eat. k. I'll go phase and meet you over here in 5._

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. Now that I was human I could think without her hearing everything. I ran over to where she was standing.

" Where do you wanna eat?" I said to her turned back.

" Anywhere is fine we can go to my house I guess it isn't far from here."

As she turned and said that to me our eyes met and the feeling I got was something I had never experienced before. It was like everything I had always wanted in one person was right in front of me in Leah. My world stopped turning for a moment and repositioned itself around Leah. I didn't even know it at the time but I was inching myself closer to her. I could feel the pull she had on me now. Like we were attached to each other with an invisible string. As much as I didn't want it to happen every feeling I had for Bella washed away.

It felt wrong and familiar at the same time to feel like this.

" Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

" I think I love you." I said kind of confused. I knew I felt it to my very core but I wasn't sure how to tell her my new feelings.

" What do you mean?"

" I can feel it. The imprinting." I saw her face light up that she was now normal and that she had someone to love her for once.

" Really?" She jumped in my arms and I swung her around in a circle. Her brows furrowed and she got down. " Wait. What about Bella?"

" I don't know. I mean I can't help how I feel about you now. For a minute I totally forgot about Bella."

" Don't get me wrong" She said taking my hand and smiling, so not a Leah thing to do. " I'm really glad this happened...but I know Bella's situation, I know how she will feel."

" Your right. Let's phase so Sam knows what's going on and then we can figure out what to do." Food was forgotten by this point. Now I was conflicted. How to tell the girl I once loved about the girl I now love. I howled so Sam would know to phase. He wasn't more than 20 miles away, he would hear.

_I felt the change Jacob, no need to explain. I guess a Congratulations is in order for you two, not so much for Bella. Thanks. Thanks. _We both said at the same time. _That's actually what we needed help with. I feel like such a jerk for this happening to Bella. How should I tell her? Hold that thought Jacob. Two people approaching. Vampire and human. _I heard Sam growl. I saw through his eyes what he was seeing. Edward and Bella. Damn. Paul nudged Bella's arm and walked back over to Sam. Edward knew everything already. He looked furious. A while ago I wouldn't have cared but now he was all Bella had. I watched in horror and relief as Sam and Paul phased back to human form, thankfully I could still see through Jared's eyes.

" I'm sorry Bella." He was going to let the cat out of the bag. Bella looked crushed. I'm sure she thought something else was wrong but if I know her then I knew she knew something was wrong. She buried her tearful face into Sam's chest and cried. I looked back at Leah to see huge baseball sized tears falling out of her eyes.

" I think it's time to go Bella." Edward said with his stone hard face. I could tell Edward and Sam were having a silent conversation. " He should tell her." Great now he thought I was a coward too. I watched as Edward fluidly flung Bella on his back and ran back to his house.

_Hey Jake better get going to talk to Bella. Sam said you can grab his car at Emily's and drive over it'll be quicker. Don't hurt her to much dude, she already looks spent. Okay on it._

My phone rang. The Cullen house. I suspected it was going to be Edward calling to yell at me.

" Hello?" She said before I could even say anything.

" Bella?"

" What's going on Jake? Is Leah hurt?" I paused thinking of what I should say. So she thought Leah was hurt.

" She's fine."

" So what's wrong?"

" I'm coming home." I said not giving away that I was already home.

" Did you get her?"

" No."

" Okay?"

" I'll see you in a little while. Bye Bella." I couldn't deal with her pain, I could practically feel it through the phone.

" Let me come Jake. I know how she's feeling I can help really." She said on the car ride over.

" I don't think she will see it that way. I think we should stick with the plan. Just phase and wait for me a couple miles out. I'll pick you up on my way back out to Emily's."

"We're here, you might as well let me help you."

" Go home Leah. I need to take care of this alone."

" Jake. I want to help you. Please."

" No Leah go home for this. It wouldn't be right. Think of Bella."

" Fine. I'll see you later." I glanced at the house to make sure no one was watching so I could hug Leah. The hug lasted more than a hug between friends, I should have been more careful because I heard a gasped and a bump. We both turned around to see Bella.

I sat down and broke it to her the only way I knew. At first she was confused and then it finally dawned on her that we weren't going to be together anymore. I saw her blink a few times then pass out.

" Bella! Are you okay?"

" Get away from her!" Edward yelled as he, Alice and Jasper ran into the room. He pushed my arm away with to much force and broke it. It hurt but I didn't fight back, he was only trying to protect her.

I watched in horror as they surrounded her trying to help her, knowing I couldn't do that anymore. I insisted they let me be with her so i could talk to her when she wakes up but that was a no go. I know we were meant to be in each other's lives so I would come see her everyday until they let me see her if that's what it took. I just had to convince her this is the way it should be.

I had Sam check on Bella everyday for me but he didn't seem to pleased. I had a feeling he was on Bella's side even though he knew I couldn't help imprinting. Bella was especially close with Paul and Sam. I'm not sure why but it just happened after 5 years of being with me. Sam gave me no good updates so I thought I would go over and try and see her again. Leah told me to do what I thought was best but I know deep down she couldn't stand the fact that I was trying so hard to see Bella.

I ran all the way there and with Leah next to me the whole way. Ever since I imprinted on her she hates to leave my side. I think it's partly because she doesn't trust me around Bella, like I'm going to go off with her again, and partly because she never wanted to leave me before but now she doesn't have to leave because everyone knows how she feels about me.

" Ok just wait for me in the woods ok?" Leah nodded. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what ever the vampires were going to throw at me today. I was surprised when Bella opened the door. Her face was guarded and shy. I was even more surprised to see no vampires near her.

" Bella. You're up? Since when?"

" A day and a half." She said quietly. I followed her over to the couch not knowing how to start this conversation. " So why are you here?" my once sweet little Bella said with malice.

" I came to see if you were alright. I've been trying everyday, even though it's not like that anymore I still love you as a friend. I care about you Bella."

" I didn't need to hear that Jake. Do you have any idea how hard this is?"

" A little. You did choose Edward over me once."

" Yeah well multiply that times 100, you jerk."

" I guess I deserved that." I looked down at my feet. I should have known how much this would hurt her.

" I think you deserve a little more than being called a jerk Jake."

Leah growled territorially outside. " You brought _her _here?"

" She wanted to see if you were alright. She isn't a total bitch you know." Did she expect me to throw her under the bus now that she means so much to me?

" She stole my fiancé I think I would consider her a bitch."

I wanted to say something to make her feel better but I didn't know what to say. It wasn't either of our faults that we were in love. I imprinted on her. If anyone was to blame it was the stupid blood suckers that she was with now.

" Don't ever come near me again Jacob." I could hear in her voice it was final. I decided against being a jerk.

" I will always try Bella. I love you, like family, we can be friends someday. I'm sure of it." I leaned in for a hug but she swung a punch in instead. It didn't hurt as much as it probably hurt her. She did give me a bloody nose though. It stopped bleeding before I had a chance to cover it up. She ran and got in a car before I could even say another thing.

" Damnit!" I just couldn't get a break. " I was just leaving. No need to kick me out. It reeks in here anyways" I said without turning around. I could smell Edward and Emmett walk back in.

" The girl sure can handle herself. Eh Edward?" I heard them both muffle a laugh.

" Yeah real funny." I said walking outside. I ran at full speed and phased without even thinking about my clothes. Billy would be upset I ruined another pair of clothes but I still had money saved from working at school. I could buy a whole new wardrobe if I wanted to. _Let's go Leah. She didn't want to hear anything from me. I kinda of expected her to do that. Did you really think she would want you in her life right now? Yes. Where is Bella Jacob? She took Edward's Volvo outa here. Paul and I will watch her and make sure she's fine. Way to take her side. She needs protection and you know it. We all care about her Jacob and we all still want her in our lives._

I spent the next two weeks dutifully patrolling. There wasn't any sign of Victoria anymore so we hoped maybe she would have given up but that was only a 5% chance. Leah and I were paired off to hunt together, I think it was just because no one else wanted to hear our gooey thoughts.

I woke up at three in the afternoon that day. Billy was waiting for me at the kitchen table. He usually didn't bother with small talk so I knew something was up.

" Sam called. He ran into Charlie today."

" And?"

" He said Bella went on vacation with the Cullen's and I guess she contracted some sort of virus. I guess she's quarantined. They won't even let Charlie up there to see her."

" So what does Sam want with me? Is that the real story?" Sam walked in before he could say anything else. " Filled him in." Billy said to Sam as he rolled away into the living room.

" So is that the real story or what?"

" I went over there to see Bella while she was sleeping so she doesn't know we know anything."

" And?" I was getting irritated, but I was getting irritated often these days.

" She's pregnant." My mouth fell open, I could feel my body starting to shake. I heard Billy's wheels squeak on the floor as he turned around to watch. " It's making her sick. She looks horrible and if they don't get it out soon it'll kill her."

" So let's go see her." I jumped into action. I didn't even care that she had sex with Edward and that she had his demon spawn in her. I just wanted her to be safe.

" We can't. Carlisle is handling it. Edward said even the littlest bit of stress is making is worse. any nutrition they try to give her is rejected. We just have to wait. I vowed we would watch for any danger. So we'll be splitting up. The younger ones can watch the reservation and You, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and me will watch the Cullen property."

" What about Leah?"

" She's keeping control of the younger ones. I hate to split you two apart but I don't want to make it any worse on Bella. She won't know about us watching so keep quiet and don't intervene in any way. That's an order for everyone"

" Ok got it."

Chapter 31

As soon as I left Sam I jumped on my bike and raced to see Bella. I'm just lucky that Sam gave the order when I was still human. I couldn't phase until after I did what I had to do. By now someone saw me and gave Sam the heads up that I was headed over to see her. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was make sure she was okay.

I saw Edward standing a few hundred feet from the house when I got closer. He must be waiting for me.

" Hello Jacob."

" Been waiting long?" I laughed.

" No Alice just informed me you were near."

He looked horrible. I guess I underestimated the severity of the situation.

" Yes it is worse than anything you were thinking." I watched his burning eyes watch the ground. " It's killing her from the inside out. Every time she eats anything she throws it back up. She's withering away right in front of us. And I can't even begin to imagine the pain she's in. That thing is making her body black and blue just from stretching."

" So it's as strong as you? When are you getting it out?"

" Yes. We can't tell how much like me it is since Alice can't see it but the little x-ray we have here won't let us see it either. We're waiting on Carlisle to bring back supplies for the surgery."

I winced thinking about Bella frail and broken. I could only imagine what the little monster wanted. Blood, blood, blood.

" That's it!" Edward ran into the house looking hopeful. I wonder what I said. I followed anyways not sure what I should be doing now. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella laying on the couch under a thick quilt. A huge mound where her flat stomach used to be. I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

" Don't look at me like that Jacob." Bella croaked weakly from the couch. I managed to close my mouth.

" Bella?" She looked up at his eyes expectantly " I have an idea on how to make you better but it's going to be disgusting."

" Anything."

" Rose?" I watched her walk in slowly with a Styrofoam cup filled with warm blood. My face pinched up in disgust. She smelled the blood too because she questioned it.

" Blood?" Her face didn't wrinkle up in disgust like mine did though.

" Jacob had a thought that that's probably what the fetus wanted and I called Carlisle and he agrees. Is it totally repulsive?"

" Actually" She sniffed twice " It smells great" I could tell she felt embarrassed saying it out loud in front of me.

" Here, try a little and if you don't like it you don't have to have anymore."

I watched her take the littlest sip and then take a deeper, longer sip after. After a few seconds I heard the sucking noise that meant the cup was empty. She had more color in her face instantly.

" Well?" Edward said putting his hand on her cheek.

" I feel a lot better, really. Can I have...more?"

" Of course. Rose? Good thing Alice and Esme are bringing back more blood."

" I gatta leave." I held back the bile that was rising in my throat and ran. I heard all the relieved voices in my head when I phased. _Come back home now Jacob. That is an order. And your not allowed to go back to the Cullen house and intervene. I guess next time I'll have to phase before I order you not to do something again! Guess so. I just needed to see what was going on. _I could hear the disgust in everyone as I thought of the blood she was drinking.

I ran home with the pull of the order weighing down on me. I had no choice but to not go back there. I guess now all I had was the view I got from Paul or Sam when they went to check on things.

**BELLA POV**

I was watched like a hawk for seven days. I tried everything to get away from the house. I was getting desperate, Carlisle would be back later around midnight. I had been reading enough legends to know that surgery probably wouldn't do anything to get what ever was growing in me out. A thought came into my head. I would ask Edward to drop me at the reservation so I could say goodbye to Jacob and the pack. I had to tell him I knew the risks of me dying and if there was even the slightest chance I wanted to be able to tell them goodbye.

It took a whole day for me to convince Edward but he let me go. He told me endless times that they would be more than happy to come and see me. He complained that I was weak and shouldn't be going anywhere. I had him convinced that the fresh air would make me feel better. Even though I had a little more strength due to the amount of blood I was drinking for the fetus I was still weak from getting my insides kicked constantly.

Edward only agreed to let me go if he could escort me over to the reservation so I could talk to Jacob. Only I didn't plan on talking with Jacob, I planned on having Leah pick me up and dropping me off at the cliffs. I called Leah and told her I want to make peace. She was all too willing to make Jacob happy. I would tell her I wanted to spend time alone in the one place I was always happy. How could she know I hardly ever went to the cliffs. I overheard Billy talk about how they kept catching Victoria on the cliffs, almost everyday.

I tried my very best to look happy and to not give off that I was going to the one person who I knew would kill me without a second thought. I looked at Edward worriedly taking care of me even though we weren't exactly together. So many people loved me but I couldn't find the will to watch myself die. I had a half hour before Edward drove me to meet Leah. I asked Rosalie to help me walk upstairs so I could write a letter to those who loved me no matter what.

" Absolutely not Bella. Rose don't help her what ever she needs she can do it down here." Edward butted in

" It's something I want to do in private you know, write a letter to give to Jacob."

" Oh, well me and Rose will step out for a while so you can write it."

" No need" I sighed " just go upstairs or something." Edward nodded as he handed me stationary with the Cullen Crest on it and a pen. They both walked upstairs without a second glance. I seemed better at lying lately.

_Dear.. well everyone,_

_I know you won't understand why I wanted this but you don't have to. Just remember I love you all and this was for my sake. I am so scared and I know I won't survive the surgery. I refuse to watch myself die so I'm going to the only person who would ever kill me without a second thought. Victoria. I'll be happy once it's over and I know I'll watch over all of you in heaven. So I'll say my goodbyes and get this over with. Please tell Charlie and Renee that I love them and they are the greatest parent's anyone could ever have. Edward I love you so much. If I wasn't going to die I would want to be with you forever, but since I made my choice I want you to move on and look for someone to be with. Be happy no matter what it takes. Alice, you are my best friend and sister forever. I love you. Go buy yourself a new outfit for me. TO the rest of the Cullen's you have always been my second family even when I was not with you I always thought of you. Carlisle, you are the reason I wanted to be a Veterinarian. I love you all. TO the wolf pack, you are all great. I'm so glad we bonded through the past 5 years. I love you all so much. keep your heads up and howl at the moon a few times for me. Billy, I love you and I'm sorry I won't be your daughter anymore. Your still family no matter what, keep my dad company please. Lastly Jacob. You broke my heart but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that deep down in my heart I still love you, Have a few kids in my honor at least and if its not to much name one after me ha-ha. You were there for me when no one else was, you were my sun Jacob Black and for that I am forever grateful. I'll put a good word in for you with the big guy. Oh and one last thing, I'm sorry to you both, Edward and Jacob, I went from one of you to the other, so often changing my mind about you both when things went wrong. neither of you deserved that. Just know I love you both. Goodbye._

I wiped the tears off my face and folded the note three times. I tucked it under the couch's cushion, knowing they wouldn't find it at first, until Alice saw it in a vision when they were trying to find me. I hoped it would be after I was dead so there wouldn't be a fight and someone got hurt. I heard Edward walk down the stairs. If it wasn't for the one creaky stair on the bottom I would never know anyone was walking around.

" Are you alright?" Edward whispered in my ear wiping the remaining tears off my cheek.

" Yes I'm just a little worried about saying bye to Jacob."

" You don't have to do this Bella, your going to be fine. And look at you the stress is making you worse."

" Can I have some blood before we leave?"

" Yes" he sighed. He tried to cover up how he was lying to me but I saw it.

Rosalie lifted me up from my elbows after I was done drinking. I always felt revitalized after I drank the blood they gave me. Edward lifted me in the car. We drove in silence. I saw Leah waiting in her car on the other side of the treaty line. Edward leaned over to unbuckle me. I ignored his hands and leaned in for a passionate kiss. He didn't push me away right away and I liked it. My last ounce of happiness before I died a painful death. I stared into his his dark black eyes knowing I would never see them again.

" I love you Edward."

" I love you Bella." He stared out the window " Why isn't Jacob here?"

" I asked Leah to come I wanted to talk with her also. She's going to take me to Emily's house after we talk."

" Ok I'll be waiting for your call. Okay?"

" Yes." I lied to him one last time.

Chapter 32

Edward helped me out of the car. Leah ran across the treaty line to help me to her car. I could tell Edward was surprised with how kind she was being. I looked like I was about 8 months pregnant, I hoped no one that knew me saw me like this. They would wonder how this could happen in a matter of weeks. I watched Edward pull away when I was safely inside Leah's car.

" Leah, thanks really."

" It's no problem, I do have a heart you know." She smiled. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile, actually, she was very pretty.

" I just wanted to tell you I'm glad Jacob has someone who will love him always now."

" Thanks. I hope we can be friends.. eventually I mean."

" Me too." I lied, I knew I wouldn't live to see another day. " Can I ask you a favor?"

" Anything."

" Can you take me to the cliffs? Its where I use to go and think. I'm always truly happy while I'm there."

" Yeah sure. How long are we staying?"

" I was hoping I could be alone for an hour or two." My eyes were pleading with her.

" I shouldn't leave you alone Bella. Your about to burst you could get hurt."

" I would be eternally grateful. You could leave me with a blanket and I have a cell phone. I'll call if anything happens and when I want you to pick me up."

" Please Leah, I really need this. To prep myself for the coming days." I winced thinking of if I was to stay alive and go through with birth.

" Okay. But no word of this to Jakey or anyone else for that matter." Jakey? She already gave him a pet name.

" Deal." I smiled.

We drove the few miles to the cliffs. Leah making small talk the whole way. To tell you the truth I didn't hear most of it. I was so worried about what was about to happen I thought if I talked in sentences I would spill the whole thing.

Leah helped me out of the car and set me down against a huge bolder about 50 feet from the cliffs edge.

" Call me. Promise?" I saw her face. I knew she was debating whether or not to actually let me stay by my self. I knew she wanted to be on good terms with me too bad to not listen to me.

" Promise. And thanks really Leah this is great."

" Of course. I'll be near by."

" Wait!" She turned " don't forget... don't tell anyone ok? and if Edward or Alice calls say i'm with one of you."

" Okay don't worry."

I watched her drive away until I couldn't see her car anymore. I braced myself on the boulder so I could stand up. The fetus kicked hard on my right side. I screamed with pain and fell on the ground. I willed myself to get back up. I wasn't giving up just yet. I stood straight up again, still breathing hard from the first kick when a second one hit me. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. I smelt the rustiness of the blood streaming from my mouth.

" Shit!" I said to myself. Then I remembered it was probably a good thing I was bleeding. Victoria would have to smell the blood eventually. I wiped my mouth and smeared it on the rock. Another hard kick and I was on the ground.

I layer on the ground for a while before I could even fathom getting up. The pain was horrible I think I broke a couple ribs. I touched my right side lightly and winced. definitely a few ribs if not all the ribs on the right side of my body.

" Victoria!" I said as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud at all. " You've been looking for me and now I'm here. Come and get me!"

I felt the fetus moving around in my stomach, almost like it was running in place. I couldn't even speak anymore. The pain was too great. I prayed if this thing was coming it killed me quick. I heard a hiss from the woods. She came.

" Why have you come to me human." She said in a shrill high voice, much higher than I would have expected.

" I thought it was only fair that you kill me so I came to you, since you weren't having much luck on your own."

" What of your protectors?" I could see the fire in her eyes. She thought she was being tricked.

" No tricks." I huffed in pain " I tricked them."

" Perfect." She smiled like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland " Two lives for one." She looked down at my stomach.

" No, please." I lied. I knew she would want it more if I pleaded for her not to do it. I was right I watched her lips turn up into a smile again.

" Oh the plans I have for you."

" Make it quick, they might be looking for me soon." I estimated it had been about a half hour already.

Before I could finish blinking she appeared in front of me. I whimpered with pain of another kick inside of me. She mistook it for fear. She couldn't get the grin off her face.

" You are just so.." She snapped my arm in three places. " lovely up close."

" Ahhhhhh" I screamed. I could feel myself getting light headed. I reached for a rock a few inches away from me. I had to cut myself before the edges of reality started to blur and I went out. I used my good arm to cut a gaping cut in my leg. I threw up on myself. I knew the pain was over taking me.

" Please..." I whimpered not even able to finish what I was saying before I felt like my insides were getting ripped out. "AHHHHH!" Oh my god. Oh my god. This thing was coming now. I opened my eyes wide so I could see Victoria. I could tell my blood was almost too powerful to ignore but she was staring wide eyed at my stomach.

I put my hands over my stomach to feel what was happening. It felt like my stomach was filled with rocks and they were rolling around. I could feel the outline of what ever was inside of me moving frantically. I screamed in horror, but mostly pain.

" Shut up! Shut up! I'll break something else if you don't stop screaming!" She hissed next to me.

This was it. I heard a snap and my legs went numb. I dug my nails into the hard ground as the thing ripped its way out of me.

" HELP!" I knew I did this to myself but now I wished I had at least stayed to die with Edward..and drugs. I could taste the blood filling my mouth and choking me. There was nothing I could do about it. The blurry vision I had left was getting splattered with blood. My arms went numb next. I tried to cough to clear my throat but all I could feel was the blood coming back into my mouth.

I felt no pain anymore, numb from shock or what ever major nerve was severed, I wasn't sure but I was grateful. I thought of Jacob and Edward. Both friends, all of us together. Jacob with Leah and me with Edward. I smiled to myself hoping the end was near.

I turned my head to the side to see Victoria's wide red eyes staring at horror at me.

" It can't be!" She hissed. I felt something warm on my neck. I assumed it was the monster that just ripped it's way out of me. I was too far gone to say anything to her so I closed my eyes and thought of the life I would never have with Edward as my lover and Jacob as my best friend, once again.

I thought for sure when I heard Victoria whisper in my ear " Here's my revenge, enjoy." that it would all be over but it wasn't. I felt her bite down on my neck. It burned horribly. I didn't feel myself screaming but I heard them far away in my ears. It felt like my whole body was starting on fire, all of it originating from my neck. I had feeling back in my arms but only the feeling of her biting me and leaving the fire there.

I would have done anything for death at that very moment but I still couldn't see or talk or for that matter move. I knew after a few minutes that she intended on making me a vampire as revenge. Why that would be revenge to her I didn't know yet but I was sure I would find out soon enough. Three days to be exact. Three days I told myself over and over again. Three days.

I don't know how much time had passed but my fingers started to cool down. Like I was dipping just the tips in cold water after they were burned. The fire receded up until my shoulders but my chest was still on fire. I felt it slowly lift from the tips of my toes up my legs and into my chest also. I was just waiting for it to fade from my chest but it got even hotter. I didn't think it could get any hotter, I held on to my screams for a few seconds until it was too much. I let a scream out and then the fire faded. I listened to the people breathing all around me. I listened.. my heart thudded to a heavy stop.

" It's done." Carlisle said.

" Why isn't she waking up yet?" Edward asked Alice.

" Give her a minute gees, calm down."

It was shocking and almost didn't feel right to have no pain anymore. I sucked in a deep breath as instinct and instantly regretted it. My lungs felt like acid was being poured down it. My breath stopped in my throat and I heard, Emmett chuckle. My eyes fluttered open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 33

I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds to get my bearings. I turned my head to the right and saw Edward and Carlisle sitting next to me. Jasper and Emmett had all the others behind them by the doorway. I didn't understand their defensive positions.

" Bella?" Edward carefully said my name

" Yes?" My body jerked in surprise of my new voice. It was the same but different like my voice was now made up of music.

" It's okay, your okay." Edward reassured me. I sat up and looked at my hands and arms. They sparkled as the rays of sunlight shone in through the wall of windows. It was beautiful and it scared me to think this was the new me. This fate isn't what I wanted for a long time but I would have to live with it now that I wasn't with Jacob. I think this was my only other option all along.

" We know it's a little disorienting at first but you'll get use to it." Carlisle said next to Edward. I think only a few seconds had gone by already. This was unlike anything I had ever imagined being a vampire would be like.

" Your all so..beautiful." I noticed I never actually saw their true beauty with human eyes. I felt the acidy burn in my throat again. My hand flew up to my throat.

" Oh yes of course, you must be so thirsty Bella. We can talk later about everything, you must have a lot of questions right now." I nodded at both of Carlisle's statements. " Edward would you like to take her?"

" Of course." Edward smiled. I didn't understand the way he was looking at me. Pure joy and giddiness.

" Wait!" Alice ran up by me and I flinched back. In an instant, without even waiting for my mind to think of it my body crouched up ready to pounce and I growled at her. She stood still for a second with her hands in front of her. Jasper growled at me in a defensive position in front of Alice. Everyone was so still.

" Jazz, it's fine she's not going to hurt me. I just scared her a little, right Bella?"

" Yea I guess so, I don't know why I acted like that. I'm sorry Alice." Everyone looked at me in amazement. " I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look Bella. Before you run by water or something and see yourself. Your anything but ordinary."

" Thanks" I laughed. It sounded wrong, not my voice. I stopped laughing quickly because of the weird sound. Everyone laughed. I'm glad I was amusing now.

" Shall we?" Edward reached for my hand.

" Wait, maybe I should go also. You saw what just happened. She could turn on you she's only minutes old." Jasper stepped forward. I frowned did they really think I could ever hurt any of them?

" You saw how she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what she was doing Jazz, it's fine." Edward reassured him. I stepped off the bed they put me on in the Carlisle's study that was converted into a hospital room. I didn't feel clumsy anymore I felt like a ballerina. Graceful. I looked down at myself in a hospital gown. You'd think if they changed me into a hospital gown they would have made a little more effort to put me in clothes.

" Oh yes, clothes would be smart. Alice?" Edward gestured for me to follow her. I stood there standing afraid to move. I was scared I wouldn't know how to walk in my new body.

" C'mon Bella! We'll dress you in something grand." She took my hand and skipped down the hall to her room. Jasper and Edward trailed after us. " No boys allowed." Alice shut the door in their face and grinned.

Jasper pounded on the door . " Not funny Alice!" We both laughed and I could hear Edward stifling a chuckled behind the door.

" Now, back to business."

" Nothing too fancy Alice I'm going out to kill animals not a royal ball."

" I see your fashion sense hasn't changed. I'll find something practical yet elegant, don't worry."

I turned around to look for something normal when I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror. I gasped. " What's going on in there?" Jasper said from the other side of the door. " Nothing calm down!" Alice said in a soothing tone. I moved my hand up and down and the person in the mirror did the same. I looked so different, not like myself at all.

" The eyes.." I let my sentence drift off without finishing it. I felt my eyes prickle, I guess this is what it felt like to cry now.

Alice walked to my side and put her hand on mine. " The color will dull in a few months and then turn to butterscotch like ours soon enough. I'll get some contacts if you don't like them that much." Alice said sympathetically.

" I wish there was something left of my old self." I searched for any resemblance to the old Bella in my face and felt a little better when I found that my upper lip was a little fuller than my bottom lip. At least one imperfection was left.

" Here." Alice trusted a dark pair of skinny jeans with real diamonds on the back pockets ( Alice said off handedly that they were real, and the price tag still attached to the jeans were proof),a green silk blouse with ruffles in the front and a pair of black flats.

" This isn't what I would call hunting clothes but if that's all your going to give me."

" You'll look gorgeous."

I put on the clothes swiftly with grace. It felt so weird to be good at everything now. I grabbed a rubber band off of Alice's vanity and quickly put my hair up in a messy pony tail. I looked in the mirror and had to admit, I looked sexy.

" Now your ready to go out." Alice smiled. We walked out the door to find everyone hovering outside the door. Edward's face lit up with a smile. I ran into his arms as instinct and hugged my body to his. I breathed in his scent that was better than I ever imagined it. Better than I could have ever smelt with my human nose.

" Um Bella?" I pulled away looking into his face.

" Yeah?" I breathed

" Your hurting me." I jumped back automatically.

" I'm sorry, I forgot." I tried to remember back years and years ago when he told me that newborn vampires were stronger when they were first created. it was a foggy memory it almost gave me a headache trying to remember it. I marveled at the fact that I was stronger than a vampire. Well I was a vampire now but the thought was just weird.

" It's fine love, let's get going" He touched my cheek lightly. Everyone wished me luck and for the first time I noticed Rosalie wasn't there. " Where's Rosalie?" I was met with guarded expressions, Edward was the first to speak though.

" She's off doing some business, nothing to concern yourself with. She is sorry she couldn't be here though."

" Rosalie, wishing to be here with me. You must have the wrong girl." I laughed

" She doesn't harbor any ill feelings towards you now that the deed is done so to speak." Carlisle said off to the side. " Off you go now."

I started walking down the hallway to the stairs when Edward grabbed my arm. " Don't you want to try a more exciting way?"

" What do you mean a 'more exciting way'?" I raised my eyebrow.

" C'mon I'll show you." His hand moved down my arm and into my hand as he led the way to his room. He stopped in front of his open balcony door.

" You have got to be kidding me! I can't jump out there."

" Why not? If we can do it so can you. Even if you do fall, which you won't, it won't hurt you the least bit."

" Go Bella!" Emmett chanted. Funny. He would never stop teasing me if I messed up the landing.

Without saying another word I stepped past everyone else to the edge of the balcony, closed my eyes and jumped. I landed before I knew it. It felt like I landed in a pile of play doe, there was no after shock of jumping from high up. I smiled up at the window waiting for Edward but he was already at my side. Edward grabbed my hand and nodded his head signaling me to start running. It was easy, effortless. I stopped dead in my tracks when we reached the pond not knowing how to jump across it.

" I'll show you its easy." I watched him back up a few feet then jump at the last second launching himself across the pond. Looks easy enough. I even backed up a few more feet in case I didn't make it. I kept my eyes open this time. The feeling of soaring over a pond, wind in my face was amazing. It was like everything passed by me at slow motion so I saw every detail. I landed about 20 feet ahead of Edward.

" C'mon slow poke!" We both laughed. This was pure bliss. I let my muscles relax and I noticed I started to run faster than Edward. I could feel bushes hitting my legs but it felt like wisps of air hitting me instead of lashings. We ran for a short time before Edward stopped. I had to back pedal because I didn't notice at first.

" What's wrong?"

" Are you planning on staying in Washington or did you want to go further?"

" Oh I didn't realize we traveled that far, we can stay here. So how do I do this?"

" Close your eyes and listen. What do you hear?"

" Three heart beats."

" Correct."

" What do I do next?"

" What do you feel like doing?" He smiled devilishly. I ran on instinct and tackled a buck with ease. I smelt my way to his major vein and sunk my teeth in. They went in like I was biting a stick of butter. I have to admit I was relieved I was afraid it would be like tearing meat. I threw the buck on the ground still not satisfied. Edward was leaning on a tree licking his lips.

" You make it look so easy." He was clean and I on the other hand had blood all over my shirt.

" You'll learn over time to be neater." He chuckled " Done?"

" I don't think so."

" Well lets run south a little and see if we can find anything good."

I stopped dead in my tracks after running for a few minutes when I smelt something way more appetizing than the buck I just had. I peered behind a tree and found a mountain lion ready to pounce on a hiker. I instantly forgot the scent of the person and jumped into action before the lion could do anything. I saw Edward dart out before me and hit the person on the head.

" Edward!" He shot me a harsh look and ran away with the person. I however ran after the mountain lion. I couldn't help it. I was still so thirsty and it looked like Edward was just keeping the person safe.

I pounced on the mountain lion in mid jump. We both tumbled to the ground, the lion trying to grip it's claws on me but he couldn't find any clearance. I bit down on his jugular again with ease. He tasted better than the buck did, it had a better smell. I threw the dead carcass to the ground and sat by a tree to wait for Edward.

I saw Edward run into view " Where did you go?"

" I had to knock that innocent person out and put them in their car. You were careless to go after that person, no I was careless."

" I wasn't going after the person." I said confused.

" You weren't?"

" Well at first I was, I wasn't really sure it was a person but when I saw the mountain lion about to attack I was going to attack the lion to save the person." Edward cocked his head to the side.

" How did you do that Bella?"

" Do what?"

" You were able to stop hunting a human. That's impossible for us to do once we give ourselves over to the hunt."

" I don't know how I stopped but I was worried for the person so I just stopped breathing."

" You are amazing." He grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. " And I see you ate while I was away also."

I grinned sheepishly " I couldn't help myself."

" Full?"

" Yes" To be honest with you my stomach felt a little slushy.

" Let's go home there is so much to talk about."

We were running for a few minutes when Edward stopped and put his arm out to stop me, his arm hitting me made the sound of two boulders hitting each other.

" What?"

" Smell that?"

My nose crinkled up with disgust " Ew. Yes. What is that?" It smelt like wet dog, it clicked in my mind. The wolf pack.

Chapter 34

" Get behind me and don't talk okay? Please trust me." I got behind him " Actually turn around so they can't see you." I heard Edward talk but I knew the wolves, 3 of them, were still a few hundred feet away.

" She's a family friend, she's scared." Silence. " We are keeping her under control, she's safe don't worry." Silence. " Thank you Sam. Give Jacob my regards, and Charlie. I hope he understands why we need some space right now." Silence. " Goodbye."

" What was that about Edward?" I whispered knowing they couldn't hear me, they were a couple miles away already.

" I'll explain when we get home. Let's go"

" Tell me now why can't they know it's me?"

" I think we should go back to the house to talk."

" What do they think happened to me?"

" They think you died." ! WHAT? I tried to wrap my head around this. My dad, Jacob, everyone else thought I was dead.

" Home. Now. Your going to tell me the whole story."

Chapter 35

I walked in the house before Edward, my anger flaring. I sat down on the leather recliner silently and watched Edward call out to his family members while he was still staring at me, almost like he was ashamed they had lied about me dieing. When they were all seated I talked first.

" Talk. Now." I glared at Edward.

" Before you get mad at Edward, Bella I think you should know we all decided this was the best idea on such short notice." Alice said trying to calm me.

" That makes no sense. I know Charlie would need a back story to why I looked like this, but could you really come up with no other answer?"

I saw Alice's lips start moving but no sound was coming out. My eyes started to prickle, it almost hurt. I tried blinking to stop the feeling but my eyes wouldn't let me. The background faded out leaving just Alice in my view until she was completely gone also. Rosalie came into view. It was like I was right there next to her but she couldn't see me. Her back was to me, she was sitting in a dark green velvet chair in a stone room with a fire blazing in a fire place next to her.

I didn't understand what was going on. Curious to see if this was real I walked around her to see what she was cooing at. What I saw made my body crumple on the ground in pain. A baby, a baby that looked more than human. A piece of Edward and I in every way. Pale white skin, chocolate brown eyes, curly red- brown hair.

Before I could do anything else my body seemed to snap back into reality. I blinked hard once and looked at the Cullen's staring wide eyes at me.

" W-what happened?"

" Bella?" Alice's brows were furrowed in confusion, like she was trying to see a vision. " Did you see something?"

" That was real?" I jumped up in less than a mili second.

" Incredible!" Carlisle laughed " She has a gift!"

" What did you see?" Edward inched forward curiously.

" Rosalie." I looked to Edward " With a baby, she looked like.." I let it hang there waiting for someone to correct me and tell me I was crazy but it never came.

" Bella..." Edward walked towards me

" What did you do?" I hissed accusingly. " That, that _monster _shouldn't be alive! I thought Victoria would have surely killed it when she bit me. How could you keep it?" I said hurt. I felt betrayed and Edward looked just as hurt.

" She is our daughter." He pleaded with me like I gave the decision if she stayed or not.

" _She_ nearly killed me!" I spat.

" It's not like that at all. Bella, if it was like that do you think I would have allowed her to be alive at all right now?" Edward said taking my face in his hands. I yanked my head away.

" I wouldn't know! You weren't there when I almost died. I would have died if Victoria didn't take pity on me."

" Stop this now!" Alice yelled for the first time ever, everyone stared " You may be her mother but you do not have the power to kill her now! We have an immense bond with her and all love her dearly. If you want nothing to do with her, you may leave." Alice said folding her arms over her chest.

I felt my mouth open, I didn't have the strength to close it. My own family was shunning me because of a vampire baby who almost killed me. I looked to Edward hoping he would tell Alice she was wrong. He never did.

" Bella, if you do not want her I have no choice but to leave with you, your my soul." He looked back at his family and got on his knees. " Just please, please reconsider. She is our daughter, just know she never meant to hurt you in anyway."

I couldn't take the look on his face. I wanted to believe him. " I need time to think." I didn't need to say anything else, I just ran.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me I just knew they were taking me where I needed to go. I wish I could talk to someone besides the Cullen's, get an outside opinion on the whole thing, then I remembered everyone thought I was dead.

I almost smacked into a tree ( which is hard to do for a vampire) when I heard four little words in my head.

_momma, I love you. _

" Who is that?" I heard it clear as day, as if someone was whispering right in my ear.

_Come home mommy._

I heard again in my head. It was the voice of an angel. My feet had a mind of their own. They started running north. When they slowed down I saw a stone cabin. It smelled of lilacs and moss and had vines covering most of it. I smelled it then. It was the most appetizing smell and the most beautiful smell ever. I listened to see who was inside. I heard nothing but the fluttering of... wings? I wasn't sure. I rested my hand on the door knob ready to turn whenever my mind let me.

When I let the door swing open I saw Rosalie crouched on the floor ready to pounce. She straightened out in the same second. She stood casually in front of me but didn't let me by. I searched around the room for the baby in my vision and the angel voice in my head.

" Where is she Rose?"

" She's safe from you Bella. I love you both but she's the one who needs to be protected."

I closed my eyes and concentrated hoping I could hear her talk to me again.

_I'm in the bedroom mommy. I can hear you._

" Please Rose let me in. I promise I won't hurt her." I felt the urgency in my heart. I needed to see her.

" She isn't here. And even if she was I wouldn't let you see her, you want her killed."

" No" I pleaded " Rose, it's different I feel her in my heart, she's mine. I won't hurt her. Ever." I knew it was true before I spoke it. I could feel our bond pulling us together. I imagined it how Jacob felt when he imprinted.

" I'm Sorry." Rose turned to close the door.

" I know she's in the bedroom. She told me." She stared at me like I was crazy. " I don't know how it's possible either, she's been talking to me. She's the one who led me here."

" She can talk to us too, but its only visions not actual words. I've never seen a bond like this in vampires."

" She's also my blood, my daughter." We both hugged each other tightly then. Either because we were both happy we had no reason to hate each other anymore or we were both just relieved. Our hug was broken up by the baby's shrill screams. Rosalie ran ahead of me and scooped her up. I was entirely caught up in my own jealousy and anger of the sight of Rose holding my baby like her own, that I didn't notice them having a silent conversation.

" What is it?" I stepped closer

" She wants you." Rose smiled.

I was almost too scared to close the distance when she reached over and practically jumped in my arms. Our bodies melted together. They fit perfectly like my body was always meant for holding her near me. My eyes closed and I rested my head on her full head of curls.

I heard Rose on the phone but I didn't care. All I cared about was my daughter. She was all mine.

" What are you going to name her?" Rosalie said softly next to me. I always remember wanting to name my kids after my relatives, now I had more names to choose from. The words popped in my head before I had time to think of them but now I see they were perfect.

" Renesme Carlie Cullen" I smiled

" I love it." Rose laughed

_Me too. _Renesme repeated in my head.

Chapter 36

It seemed only minutes I sat there and played with my baby. My Renesme. I only noticed the time when Rosalie came out from the other room and said we should go see the others. I didn't want to. I was embarrassed for acting the way I did, but Rose assured me they would all forgive and forget.

" What will Edward think of me. I am nothing but a hypocrite." I looked down at Renesme.

" You are anything but. Who could blame you. You were almost killed by her. But I called to say we're on our way so we should hurry. They are thoroughly confused." She laughed.

I scooped up Renesme and rolled her tightly in a down blanket. Before we were out the door she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. I had totally forgotten until this moment that she was half human. She must still need to sleep, and with the day that I've had I should want to sleep too but I felt like I could go on forever. Which I could.

We were back at the Cullen's house within minutes. I slowed, afraid to go in. Rosalie stopped and looked back. I nodded at her so she would go ahead. I think she knew I needed time alone. I kissed Renesme on the forehead, took a deep breath ( even though I didn't need to), and walked into the lions den.

My fears were confirmed when I walked in the front door only to have 6 vampires guard me and rip my baby out of my hands. I stood there with my empty arms still out like I was holding Renesme. I dropped them slowly and looked around the room.

" How could you Bella. What were you going to do with her?" Alice looked as if she's been slapped.

" Rose? Didn't you tell them anything?"

" No! They wouldn't let me. They were too worried to even listen."

" And Edward?" He looked up guiltily " What did you think of me?"

" I thought the worst. I see I am completely wrong now. Explain to us please."

I didn't even know how to start when my only family now thought I was a baby murderer. Renesme had waken up in the commotion.

_Mamma._

_It's okay honey. _

" Can I at least have Renesme back?"

" Renesme?" Edward looked confused

" Did you expect her to go around with no name?" I laughed.

" Renesme. I love it." He kissed my cheek. " Go ahead Alice give her back, it doesn't look like she wants to kill her anymore. Oh but wait. How do you stand to be around her? Doesn't it hurt?"

" No she's the perfect balance of vampire smell and human. I'm perfectly fine. I promise."

Alice gave her up unwillingly. I was starting to think Alice was mad at me still.

" Go ahead Bella." Esme said. I has almost forgotten the rest of the family was here with all the tension between Alice and I.

" Well I was almost sure I wanted to leave. I was so angry but I heard a voice in my head. She told me to come home and that she loved me. My feet led the way. I only knew what was happening once I showed up at the cottage that was in my vision. Rose tried to tell me she wasn't there but she told me she was in the next room. She wanted me to get her. She knew I would love her instantly." I smiled at her and I got a mental image of her smiling in my head back.

" Wait, your telling me Renesme talks to you in your head?" Emmett said sarcastically.

" Yes."

" Man, that's weird!"

" I wonder if that's normal for vampires who have biological offspring." Carlisle wondered out loud. " There has to be more cases than one."

" So what made you love her?" Alice said quietly.

" I don't know. It was almost like the world stopped and my heart filled with love for her, like a love shot." I laughed.

" Almost like how it would feel to imprint?" Edward said beside me.

" Yes. Exactly."

" I felt the same thing when I looked at her for the first time." We both smiled down at our daughter.

Edward led me over to the couch. After a little while of talking quietly and admiring our creation I looked up to realize that everyone left us alone.

" They wanted to give us some alone time." Edward said without looking up " And by the way that cottage is ours if you want it. Esme and Alice have been re-doing it, they thought when we eventually got married we could live there for a while."

" It's perfect."

I couldn't help but think how much I loved my new life already. There would be time to handle the people thinking I'm dead part later.

**A/N: This wasn't very long but I had to separate the stories somewhere lol next part should be up within the week because it's not quite finished yet. review!**


End file.
